baby you're the one
by rockerchickk
Summary: She then realises that he's not like Puck. Her Puck. Well, he was her Puck. But now he's just Puck, her ex-boyfriend who got into an accident and is now living in her guestroom.   Based on episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210.


Hey there! It's been awhile but the reason is because my PC crashed a month ago. So I lost all my files and that's why I haven't updated my other story. Good news is I got a laptop! It took forever but I finally got one. To fill my computer-less days, I've re-watched the first two seasons of Beverly Hills, 90210 and I'd like to say that Brenda and Dylan were the reigning couple back then. I seriously love them! They're moments gave me a bunch of AU ideas for Rachel and Puck stories.

So here's one. It's somewhat based on season two's episodes one and three. I think there are clips on YouTube. Let me check.  
Okay! There are some clips!  
01: .com/watch?v=HXgrWAguL68  
03: .com/watch?v=2f759NFEvIk

Anyways, enjoy. I'm not too sure about this one. But yeah, hope you like it. If you do, I have some other story ideas.

* * *

She never does this. This is the first time ever that Rachel Berry is on her knees with her hands and eyes pleading. She usually gets what she wants by the stomp of her foot, as she's about to storm off. This is different.

Her knees are hurting by the texture of the rug. She's mentally slapping herself for wearing a skirt short enough to reveal everything up to her thighs. Her back is hurting. Her eyes are hurting. Her mouth is hurting. Her. Mouth. Is. Hurting. She is so going to kill Finn if he doesn't give her what she wants. In sixty seconds.

"Again Finn, please?" she says with a sigh.

Fourty-nine.

Finn's sitting in the revolving chair facing the computer table. He turns around and looks at her again. He's thinking why she doesn't get a simple no.

He shakes his head as he's rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Rach, you're giving me a headache."

Thirty-six.

"Please Finn. I'll do anything. I'll even do your English home-work. I'm excelling in English. You'll see, by the end of this term, you'll be getting As. I'll bake you cookies whenever you want. You love my cookies. Also, I won't talk for a week." Her eyes are getting rounder and wider. She's ready for the tears in any moment.

"Finn, take it. We won't hear a peep out of her for a week. She's giving you a deal that will make the entire planet happy." Rachel turns around to see Kurt, who's sitting on his couch rubbing his temples. She faces Finn and nods her head.

Twenty-one.

"No, Kurt! As much as I want to, you know we can't have Puck staying here for a week. We don't have space. Rachel doesn't get that." He says motioning his hands. "I'm sharing a room with Kurt. Yeah it's big but I'm still adjusting to sleeping in the same room with a dude. Plus, I don't think Kurt's cool with having two guys going on and on about, I don't know, guy stuff. Like video games."

Finn looks at Kurt whose eyes are wider than Rachel's. He looks back at Rachel who looks furious. He's hoping that she finally gives up and just goes home. She's been here for the past three hours doing nothing but talking and it finally kicked in, and now he desperately needs a Tylenol.

Five. Four. Three. Two.

Rachel gives up. She's been here for three hours and her throat hurts. She's upset because three hours ago, she expected to convince Finn in a matter of seconds with her speech which she worked super hard on the previous night. Things haven't been going her way this summer and she was not please.

She gets up fast so he doesn't get a glimpse of her underwear. She then realises that he's not like Puck. Her Puck. Well, he was her Puck. But now he's just Puck, her ex-boyfriend who got into an accident and is now living in her guestroom since his mom is away for the summer.

"I expected you to understand. We broke up, Finn. It's uncanny to have him living in the same house as me." She explained softly.

"You can't avoid him forever Rach." He sighed

"I was planning to. Only for the summer. I wanted to get over him, but now I can't." She almost whispered as she looked down at the rug that burnt her knees.

Finn snorted, "Yeah okay."

Rachel shot him with angry eyes and the smacked him in the arm.

"Rach, you know it. No matter what, you'll never get over Puck." Finn smirked.

Rachel scoffed but she didn't look at Finn in the eyes, because she knows that for once, Finn was right and she was wrong. She loved Puck too much. It's one of the reasons why she broke up with him.

It was silence for a while; the only thing that could be heard was Kurt flipping hungrily through the pages of this month's issue of Vogue.

Finn sighed and tried to comfort a tense Rachel but she shrugged him off, "You don't think I can't get over Noah. Just watch me, even if he's living in my guestroom, I'll figure out a way." She picked up her papers, that were scattered all over the floor, and her cream-coloured leather bag and headed towards the stairs. "Thank you for listening to me even though it didn't lead to anywhere. Oh Finn, when you break up with your 'latest squeeze', I propose you save your tears for Mercedes." Rachel flipped her hair and stomped up the stairs.

Kurt jumped a bit when she slammed the door and then rested his head on his fist, "That girl is nothing but drama and it never has anything to do with me."

Rachel slams the door of her car because it takes away a bit of the anger. She's very angry because Finn refused to let his best friend stay over while he's deeply injured. She's angry because she knows that Finn thinks that she'll forgive him easily. She's also angry that she knows deep inside that, surprisingly, Finn is right.

She loves him.

She doesn't have to admit it, it's written all over her face.

She turns the key and the engine starts. In a matter of seconds, so does her CD player and it's the song that was playing on the radio that night.

She leans back on her seat and closes her eyes.

_"Why are you doing this Berry?" he asked._

_"I-I don't know. I'm scared Noah." She said as she starts to cry._

_"Why? Is there a reason to be scared?" he growled._

_"Yes there is!" she shrieked, "Before three this afternoon, I thought I was pregnant, Noah. It was terrifying. You don't know because it's that easy for you. I had to think about how the baby would affect my future. Our future."_

_They're both sitting in his truck staring at the view of the town from the peak. It had been their make-out spot, little did they know at the moment that they wouldn't be visiting their secret hideout for some time._

_Puck sighed, "What are you saying Rachel? You don't love me anymore?"_

_"No!" she yelled, "Noah. I'd never _not_ love you."_

_He looked at her and she saw that his eyes had softened. She continued, "Do you remember last year? We were freshmen at McKinley. You were this hot bad-boy, and I was a freak with a voice, yet somehow we found the comfort of each other. Every moment I spent with you, it felt so right. I trusted you, I trusted you enough to have sex with you—"_

_"What's with the past tense, Rach? You don't trust me anymore, is that it? It's not like I fucking cheated on you." He said sharply._

_"Noah...I think I need some space." Rachel sobbed._

_"No!" he shouted. He inhaled and then whispered, "No...no...Rach, baby."_

_"Noah," she wiped her tears, "we need to break-up."_

She opened her eyes as she felt her eyes wet. She's not surprised, it happens everytime she visits that night in her head.

She misses him. Just yesterday, when she was doing the laundry, she caught herself smelling Puck's shirt just to remember his scent. The scent that she used to smell on her bedsheets. The scent that drove her crazy.

She drove past the skateboard park when she suddenly pressed on the brake pedal. As the car screeched to a stop, she just froze. Staring at the ramp, her heart started to pound on her chest faster and faster.

_"Hello, may I speak to Rachel Berry," said the voice on the phone._

_Rachel was organizing her CDs while on her cellphone, "Yes, this is her. How can I help you? Wait are you from a record label? Have you been watching my MySpace videos? Oh my—"_

_She was quickly cut off by the man, "Uh no Miss Berry. Do you by any chance know a Noah Puckerman?"_

_She was silent of a second. Did she know a Noah Puckerman? "Y-yes. I do."_

_"Miss Berry, there is no reason to panic but there's been an accident involving Mr. Puckerman at the skateboard park on 15__th__ Avenue."_

_Rachel's heart stopped beating. "Is he okay!"_

_"He had a concussion from falling on his skateboard, he's in the ER but the doctor's say he'll be fine. Are you family?" said the man._

_She hesitated at first. "No, he's my ex-boyfriend" was at the tip of her tongue but indstead, a simple "Yes" came out._

_"Alright then would you mind coming down to Royal Victoria hospital, just to fill up some sheets and to see him. He'll be out in a couple of minutes."_

_She hurried down the stairs. She quickly called Finn because she knew his mom left for Cincinnati to visit family with his sister. "Finn, meet me at Royal Victoria's. It's Noah, he's hurt."_

"Hi, I'm here to pick up for Berry." Said Rachel smiling sweetly at the lady behind the desk.

"Of course, just a moment please." Said the woman vanishing behind a bunch of clothes.

She was waiting for some clothes at the dry cleaners. In a matter of minutes, the lady came back with the clothes. She reached out her hand and came in contact with a blue V-neck. It was the shirt that he wore when the accident had occurred.

_"Noah," she whispered softly. She didn't want to wake him up, but she just needed to see if he was okay._

_He opened his eyes the minute he heard her call him. He looked at her as he lied on the bed giving her a half smile, "Berry."_

_"Noah." she sobbed._

_He couldn't watch her cry, he looked at down, "How did know?"_

_"What? You get into an accident and you think I would never know about it?" she snapped. She wished she hadn't just said that. She said softly, "Your phone had my number on speed dial."_

_He shrugged a bit and then asked, "Did you call my mom?"_

_"Yes," she said, "she said you're lucky that she's miles away or else you'd be dead right now either way."_

_He laughed but she could see it hurt his chest when he did. It was bandaged, along his forehead._

_She sniffed, "What were you thinking?"_

_He chuckled softly, "What was I thinking? That it was fucking awesome. I felt like I was on thin air—"_

_"You almost died," she said furiously._

_"You cared." He replied._

_"Of course I cared Noah." She said as she gave him a smile which he returned, "You know for once, you don't have to act like a 'bad-ass'."_

_"And not live up to my reputation?" he smirked._

_She rolled her eyes and then laughed. She held his hand as he rubbed it softly with his thumb, she could feel goosebumps. "I'll let you rest."_

_"No baby, don't go." He said._

_"I'll be back, okay?" she said softly. She hesitated at first but then finally gave a peck on the forehead. As she unwillingly pulled back, he pulled her in again and kissed her on the lips._

_"Noah," she whispered, "I'm leaving."_

"Miss Berry, are you okay?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Sorry, I must've zoned out," replied Rachel nervously laughing.

The woman smiled and nodded. And with that she hurried out of the store and got into her car.

"Daddy?" Rachel called out as she got into her house.

"Daddy's gone." Replied back a different voice.

She walked into her living room to see her ex-boyfriend lying on the sofa, watching Jersey Shore. Puck's head was resting on his arms with a pillow in the back. His chest was still bandaged but he could walk a bit. He usually lied around the couch or in the guestroom watching TV so she wasn't surprised. And she's not even surprised that he doesn't even wear a shirt most days, only a pair of sweats. At this point, she's glad that V-neck is in her hands.

She tosses the shirt cover in plastic to him, he catches it but rests it on the other side of the couch, looking back at the wide-screen television. She looked in the kitchen, "Where did he go?"

"Uh, he was paged back in the ER, he also said that your dad's gonna be back soon from his business trip." He replied.

"You were here all alone?" she questioned.

"Just me and Snooki" he said looking at her.

"Okay," she said standing there awkwardly. This was the first time she was all alone with him in the house.

_"Finn, why are being fussy?" she asked furiously._

_"I'm not being fussy, I just can't have him staying over. There's no space. You on the other hand, princess, have tons of space in your mansion!" he replied annoyed._

_"We broke up!" she snapped._

_"Get over it!" he replied._

_She folds her arms in front of her chest, "What makes you sure that my fathers are going to let him? They _do_ know the reason why we broke up."_

_"I already asked, at first they were like, yeah okay, but then they're like it's chill." He replied coolly._

_Disgusted by the way he just spoke to her, she stomped her foot and walked away._

"Are you hungry? Would you like a soda or something?" she asked, breaking the silence and giving her a reason to walk into another room.

"Yeah that'd be cool."

Rachel walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a grape soda when Puck calls her, "Mrs. Hudson made some sandwiches. They're in the fridge!"

She looked in the top shelf to see a couple of sandwiches wrapped in plastic. She pulled out the tray and laid the soda on top of it, "Okay!"

"Get me an apple too." He yelled out.

Rachel looked puzzled for a minute; she's never seen him eat a fruit, "O-okay..."

Puck stifles a laugh when he sees her walk in carrying all that food. She walks over to him and lays it on the glass table. She exhales a "There."

"Thanks, can I my books for summer school? They're on that table." He pointed to the table that was near the wall, so she walked towards to the table and grabbed his books.

As she walked back, "Oh I'm kinda cold, can I have a blanket?"

She lays the books next to the food and looks at him, "Just wear the shirt, you'll feel less cold."

He looks at the V-neck and then shakes his head, "Nah, I'd prefer the blanket."

He could see the steam coming out of her ears so he shot her a smile. She grabbed a blanket and then threw at him, she has no idea what game he's playing but she's willing to play along. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing." He says confidentally.

She puts her hands on her hips, "What?"

"You."

That's it. That's all it took. A simple "you" to let go of everything she felt this pass few days. Somehow the pictures and memories of their break-up and the accident had cleared away from her head and suddenly she remembers the good times.

"Noah" she whispers as she walks towards him.

She climbs on top of him and presses her hand on his chest without noticing until he groaned, "Fuck."

"Oh god, are you okay?" she says worryingly.

"Yeah don't worry babe." He says smiling.

"You know the hardest thing I'd ever done was try avoiding you" she admits.

He pulls back the hair that fell in front of her face seconds ago, "Berry, you don't have to."

And with that, they're lips were pressed against each others.

_"Noah, I don't get the point of this movie. They're both fighting for a pale, clumsy, mentally-depressed girl who's not even pretty. And also, Jacob doesn't even have any werewolf symptoms. For instance—"_

_"Berry, we just spent twenty minutes arguing on a movie. We finally chose this one. I don't care how crappy it is, just shut the fuck up and stare at the boy's abs or something" he growled._

_It's their first date. She's looking at the boy who's sipping on his drink, wondering why the heck did he come up to her and ask her on a date? It's not just her who's wondering but the whole school is to. She never talked to him unless it was during a class they had. It was completely random._

_"I don't understand something. Why did you invite me to accompany you to watch a movie?" she asked._

_"I didn't ask you to accompany me, I asked you out." He replied laughing._

_She rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever. Why though?"_

_"Your skirts are super short." He mentions_

_She smacks him in the arm, "Excuse me?"_

_He rolls his eyes and grabs a handful of popcorn, "It's a compliment. Take it."_

_"Irregardless of that highly inappropriate 'compliment', honestly Noah, why did you ask me out on a date? Was it a bet or something?"_

_"No, it's 'cause you're funny." he says smiling at her. She looks confused so he continues, "All that shit you say in class, is like material I go tell other people. We have a good laugh. You should be a comedian."_

_"Noah Puckerman," she shouts, "if you think that my ambition is something to lau—" he cuts her off with a kiss on the lips._

_Once he pulls back, he sees that her eyes are closed. She breathes out, "Do that again."_

_He smiles and then leans in again._

She opens her eyes for a second and she realises that she's still making out with her shirtless ex-boyfriend. His hands are on her hips but they're moving lower and lower until he tugs on her skirt.

_"Noah, I don't know, what if everything doesn't go according to plan?" He stops kissing her neck to look up at her._

_"Babe, calm down. You just need to relax, we're not going to judge each other. We're supposed to enjoy each other." he replied smoothing her hair._

_"I guess I'm just nervous," she said shuffling on her bed._

_It's a Saturday night and her parents are away for the weekend which is perfect. She's ready, she's been ready for awhile now but now she feels that she thinks she's been ready all this time when she really wasn't._

_"Rachel, you know you're not just another notch on my belt, right?" he says to her looking straight into her eyes._

_"Really?" she asks._

_"Don't you know? I love you."_

"Noah," she breathes out while she pulls back, "we can't do this. Not on my couch."

"Of course not," says a voice.

They both look up to see Rachel's dad standing in front of the door with droopy eyes. Rachel's eyes grow wide and her cheeks become flushed. She gets up quickly, accidentally hitting Puck in the chest again. She straightens her skirt and smoothes her hair, "Hey dad! How was your business trip?"

Her father motions her with his hands and says, "I'm not even going to ask. I'm tired, I think I'll get a drink and then go to bed. When I wake up, I expect you, Rachel, to be over at Tina's for the night. Is that clear?"

Not waiting for an answer, he just walks up the stairs.

"Dad, it's not how it looks!" she calls out. She turns around to look at Puck, who looks scared shitless.

"Baby, don't go. They're gonna eat me alive."

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
